


Safe

by mishaphappens



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Hunters, Horror, M/M, Psychic Abilities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-10
Updated: 2013-09-10
Packaged: 2017-12-26 04:49:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/961745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mishaphappens/pseuds/mishaphappens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by The Conjuring, but more specifically Lorraine and Ed Warren.  In which Stiles uses his gifts to help families plagued by supernatural entities.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safe

**Author's Note:**

> I might come back to this and work on expanding this a bit more in the future.

Stiles knew it the moment he walked into the house.  It was only a few steps in, really, but it was enough to draw him to a halt.  He could feel Derek step around him, his chest pushing against his shoulder in support.  He tried to focus on the introductions, offering his hand automatically, his lips stretched into an empty smile, but he was focused more on the shadowed thing attached to the mother’s back.

They showed them to the den where all the family now slept.  They explained that the ghost kept them up all night, grabbed at the girls’ feet, and slammed the doors open and close.  Stiles moved through the heavy atmosphere like walking in the ocean; sometimes a wave would come up and he would lose his balance, but Derek’s hand was always there, cupping his elbow.

“Can you help us?” the mother asked, her eyes so tired and so worried.  She looked sick with anxiety and Stiles knew it was after her, knew it hated her more than anything, and the children were just the distraction while it killed her slowly.

“Stiles?” Derek murmured, eyes tracking his face.

“We’ll help,” Stiles said, offering his hand in comfort and she grasped his hand desperately, fingers cold and bony.  “Show me the rest of the house and tell me everything.”

 

 

It was better once he was outside.  Stiles gained strength the more distance he put between himself and the house, moving until he came to the rotting dock in the backyard.  He crossed his arms, glancing over the gorgeous property; the sight itself would almost make living in this haunted fest livable.  The lake was large with swooping trees along the banks, so private that Stiles couldn’t see another visible house.  The water was brown and full of algae, but the sun setting made it more gold and the greens brighter.

Stiles closed his eyes and took a deep breath that didn’t smell of fear and hate.  A wind came up behind him and it was cold, icy, and Stiles braced himself.  He took another steadying breath, closed his eyes tighter, and concentrated.  It got colder, colder, and he could hear night crickets chirping and then the croak of a swinging, strained rope above him in the trees. 

“Stiles?” Derek said behind him and Stiles opened his eyes, already shaking.  He didn’t want to look, didn’t want to see what was above him, but he couldn’t stop his body from turning. 

“What?  What do you see?”

“Derek,” Stiles said desperately, reaching out, because he wanted Derek away from those dangling, dirty feet, swinging from the tree behind him.  He couldn’t look up further, refused to see beyond the bloody nightgown.  Derek came to him swiftly, scooping him into his arms.

“Stop, stop looking,” Derek ordered into Stiles’s trembling frame and forced his head down, into his shoulder.

“Witch,” Stiles whispered, squeezing his eyes shut and forcing everything out except Derek’s hand running through his hair.  Eventually, the creaking of the rope faded away and the last rays of the sun started to warm his pebbled skin.

“Okay,” Derek said, his voice controlled and it grounded Stiles.  “We’ll save them.”

“We’ll save her,” Stiles said, turning his head so he could hear Derek’s heart, its steady rhythm.

“Yes,” Derek said simply and Stiles smiled, slipping his eyes closed.


End file.
